Christmas Chaos morning
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Gerald, Mia and Timmy, The three Children of Shadow and Amy on Christmas morning...Can they keep quiet or will get get busted?


**I just had to write another Christmas one shot...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>4:59AM...5:00AM<strong>

A hedgehog who look very identical to his father Shadow, The hedgehog had the same quills like Shadow, one difference between the two was..His pink fur, green eyes and tan stomach chest!. Gerald being the eldest of Shadow and Amy's children and the only one to have his mothers pink fur!, The hedgehog was sleeping in his bed in his room. The teen turned on his side. His covers were kicked off and was now revealing his boxers.

Gerald is known to take after Shadow as well, he can be very moody, especially if he get waken up very early in the morning...and were just going to find out!.

Gerald's bedroom door creaked open as two sets of feet tip toed in the room. A female hedgehog around 11 slowly crept up to the bed. The middle child Mia, Now Mia looked identical to her mother even down to her green eyes when she was her age, instead of pink fur Mia was born with her father black fur and has maroon stripes on her quills and arms, her legs are black with out stripes, she smart and knows how to get things her way, but their are times when her manipulation has gotten her in trouble.

" Mia, I think we should leave him alone" a small voice called next to her. and thus were introduced to the youngest child, Timmy. Unlike his brother and sister, Timmy also inherited his father quill structure, but he was born with maroon fur and he also has his mothers bangs. Timmy is the only child in the hedgehog family to inherit his father red eyes.

" no way Timmy!" Mia opened up her phone " Gerald is coming with us whether he likes it or not!" she pressed the camera mode on her phone. Timmy turned away not wanting to be part of it.

**FLASH!**

**CLICK!**

Gerlad oppened his eyes, in the dark he could see a figure over his bed. the pink male reached for his bed side lamp, switching it on Mia and Timmy were backing away. The teen glared down at his siblings

" Mia!..." he growled " you better explain why your in my room at his hour!"

" It's Christmas!" Mia told him " we were going to go down and see our stockings"

" Oh no" Gerald pulled the covers back on him and turned away " Do you not remember last year?" he asked " Dad got so made we had to wait till late after noon to open presents just because you went snooping!"

" I wasn't snooping!" Mia told him " I just wanted to see my stocking!"

" Well keep me out of this!" Gerald turned off the lamp " Timmy you should go back to bed as well" Mia did a pouting face, she knew if she was going to get busted she was going to drag her brothers down with her.

" fine" she open up her phone " plus I think Emma would love to see you in your boxers"

Emerald AKA Emma the bat, Daughter of Knuckles and Rouge, She was a white bat that look a lot like her mother but inherited her fathers skin tone and purple eyes. and Gerald has a huge crush on her.

Gerald shot out of bed to snag the pone but the little hedgehog girl dodged him, he fell out on the floor. Mia walked over to him and bent down to his face " So you coming with us or not?" she asked.

**...**

Gerald yawn as he followed his siblings down the stairs. Well they had to wait for Timmy had to go to the bathroom. once the three year old was all set the three entered the living room where the Christmas tree was and under it were the presents.

The tree was very wide, the bottom branches made it look as if you shove a whole toy store under the tree. but that not what they were going for. hanging on the fire place were stockings, and three of them were filled up.

Mia and Timmy went to the fire place and took off the stockings with their names on it, they ran to the middle of the living room floor. they dumped the stocking out to see what they each got.

Mia was sorting through her stuff, but was looking discourage " where is it?" she hissed.

" Wheres what?" Timmy as already his face covered with chocolate.

" Mia what makes you think your getting a play pod?" Gerald asked as he sat on the couch, The hedgehog girl marched over to him.

" I swear if you end up getting a play pod and I don't I'll..."

" You'll what?" A new voice called out. All three turned their heads. Standing in the living room was Shadow and his arms folded across his chest. Timmy quickly hid his half eaten chocolate behind his back but the evidence was all over his face.

Gerald got up from the couch " Uh..Dad It wasn't me" he said " Mia black mailed me into coming down the stairs"

" Oh sure blame me" the female argued

" Yes be cause you snuck into my room and took pictures of me in my boxers!" Gerald argued back. Shadow wanted to snap and tell them to go back to bed and forget about opening presents but the sight of Timmy looking innocent,despite eating chocolate, Shadow sighed.

" Well I guess theirs one thing to do" Shadow told his kids. All three didn't move from their spot, Shadow disappeared from the living room. Timmy pulled out the half eaten candy. Mia was wondering what was going on. Gerald knew if their father came back telling them presents will not be open until latter Timmy will cry.

Shadow came back to the living room. He walked over to his daughter. The hedgehog looked up at him she tried her best to give the innocent looking face she can produce to get out of trouble.

Shadow pulled a package behind his back and present it to her. it was the latest Play pod model she wanted.

" Merry Christmas" he patted her head. Mia cried out as she held up her present.

" I GOT MY PLAY POD!, I GOT MY PLAY POD!" she danced around then hugged her father " THANK YOU DADDY!"

" Hey...what with all the racket?" a new voice asked, The four turn to see Amy, Her quills were all messed up due to bed head and had dark circles under her eyes.

" Mommy!" Timmy got up from the floor and hugged his mother " Merry Christmas!" Amy looked down at her youngest she chuckled as his messy face.

" Some one has candy on his face" Amy poked his cheek, Amy went to the kitchen to get a wet cloth to wipe her son's face. once he was clean Amy turn to her family " I know what you all want" she looked to Shadow.

The dark male looked at his children, he nodded agreeing with his wife. All three looked down at the present at the tree.

all three kids sat around on the floor as Shadow and Amy sat on the couch watching their children rip open the presents that were under the tree.

Shadow and Amy had chaotix morning but Christmas was one of the best morning to experience!.

* * *

><p><strong>ture I don't suport Shadamy, but at this point I don't care. I learn to just respect each shipping.<br>**


End file.
